29th Of February
by JustAVocaloidFan
Summary: (Happy very late Birthday my friend!) Being someone who was born on the 29th of February was pretty hard, like Rin. Although she looked cheerful, she was actually a shadow to her elder sister, Rui. But when someone tried to be friends with her, would their friendship last? Is falling in love possible for the both of them? LenxRin.
**W/N: Happy (Very late, blame my laziness, mom and time for ruining my plan) Birthday to my classmate whose birthday was on this date! Wow, that must be hard for her, celebrating her special day once every four years. Anyway, this oneshot is inspired from her and for her. Let's begin and find out what it will turn out then. Now in Third Person after I got some advice from a certain someone…**

 **Narrator's** **POV**

 _About 11.59 p.m, 28th of February first and miraculous child was born from a woman who was pregnant for nine months._

The baby looked so pure and innocent, crying when she was out of her mother's womb. The parents looked so happy to see her. Her father held his daughter's small hand with his finger and the mother could only smile at them. Not so after a few seconds later.

 _12.00 a.m. sharp, 29th of February 'load' was finally born._

Unlike the first child, the parents changed their moods to a very sour reaction for no real reason. She looked very cute compared to her elder sister but still, why won't her parents treat her nicely like what they did to the first child? The answer was remained unknown.

~~~~~~~~~~•~~~~~~~~~~

When it was time to name the babies, the parents thought a little while to name the first daughter who was already smiling, her eyes golden and valuable.

Since she got attention easily from her parents, she was named Rui which meant affectionate.

Meanwhile, the second child looked as innocent as the first one but something was wrong, in her parents' opinion. Picking up a random name for only a heartbeat, she was named Rin. Translated as cold and severe. Oh well, at least it also meant dignified. Her crystal blue eyes bored into her surroundings but they didn't really care about her.

Thus, the siblings or twins were named Kagene Rui and Kagene Rin.

~~~~~~~~~~•~~~~~~~~~~

Rin's life sucked. Really, imagine your parents only treated your elder twin but ignore you as if you didn't even exist. Yeah, that's what her life looked like.

Every time she wanted to play with a toy, Rui took it from her and played it without her permission. But when her twin played her toy and Rin wanted to play with her, she was always excused from her parents.

When they had their first birthday, Rui got the attention and well, I didn't think I should tell about Rin. Since it's 2001, there was no 29th of February so her birthday was not celebrated at all, not even together with Rui.

And so as when they were two and three. Their neighbours knew about Rin's condition but what to do. They could only say "Poor her..." every time her birthday was mentioned. However, it didn't last too long.

~~~~~~~~~~•~~~~~~~~~~

 _29th of February 2004, that was the first time Rin met a someone who looked just like her, aside of her elder sibling of course._

When the Kagene sisters were four, a certain family moved into the neighbourhood and the son was in the same kindergarten as they were.

To Rin,it was no different than her status at home. For Rui, she got many friends and her birthday was celebrated merrily by her classmates.

Meanwhile, the kindergarteners saw Rin as a cold-hearted person so that's why she was being lonely and anti-social. That was pretty weird, as a blonde-haired girl, she should have more attention because of her joyous hair colour. Rui's hair was pitch black so she should've been a bit dark-themed girl, no? Rin was being a shadow to her own elder sister instead.

Also, Rui was filled with smiles to many people while Rin only gave them cold stares. Maybe that was the major difference of the siblings, or twins.

Don't get Rui wrong. She did love her younger sister but they didn't get along well because of their parents who disliked Rin.

Anyway, sure Rin was jealous at her sister and all but she couldn't do anything about it. She thought about it so much that she didn't realize there was a boy spying at her from afar, trying to do something with her.

It was the 29th of February and no one in the kindergarten greeted Rin a birthday wish. Well, more like none of them remembered or even knew it. They only cleaned up the mess they made back then on Rui's birthday.

The little boy was trying to approach Rin who was sitting alone at the corner of the classroom. But then, he was being disturbed with other kids playing around.

Bored and being pathetically sad, the blonde-haired girl sat on her knees while trying her best not to cry like a little baby. She felt a tap on her shoulder and she moved away from the one who touched her.

That person didn't gave up though. He was being stubborn as he poked at Rin's huge white bow a few times before she looked at the culprit.

"Rui's sister?" he said, poking her head once again before Rin sunk her head back to her knees.

Not giving up, he poked her head again and again it started to annoy the girl. Then he stopped when he heard Rin holding a sob.

After she was sure that the boy won't bother her anymore, she slowly moved away to the side and continued with her melancholy.

The boy, however also changed his position from standing to sitting beside the girl. Feeling the presence, Rin muttered "Leave me alone" loud enough for him to hear.

He didn't budge a single bit, not at all. Instead, he asked "Your birthday is today, right?".Rin was about to look at him with icy orbs but cancelled her decision to do so.

A few seconds later of Rin not answering anything, he spat out "I will take that as a yes, then".

"What do you want?" Rin asked, raising her head a little bit to look at the boy next to her. He looked similar to her, he might be another lost triplet.

Who was being rude here? I didn't know. Rin shooed the identical boy away from her but he was still there like a rock.

"Do you want to laugh at me?" she asked as she still felt his existence beside her. The blonde-haired boy only blinked before he answered "Nope".

"Then what do you want?" Rin questioned again, getting irritated at him every second counts.

That made the boy speechless. He didn't know the reason why was he here in the first place. He only wanted to know Rin more because she's being awfully quiet in class and not playing around like normal kids do.

"Well..." he began, trying to form into a sentence. "I-It's just that, your berhday..." he mispronounced the word birthday as a kid. She raised her eyebrows in suspicion, thinking that the boy beside her was weird.

"So?" she asked, curious about what he was going to say.

"Well-"

"Just tell me what's in your mind!" Rin screeched in anger, flames in her eyes. She didn't really mean that though but when it started to annoy her bit by bit, she had no choice but to get mad at him.

The boy, of course was shocked of her sudden shout. He was about to cry but he held his tears to keep his dignity as a boy. Boys shouldn't cry because of getting scolded like that.

"Y-You know, your birthday is pretty...uh, Unique" he told Rin his honest opinion about her.

Just with that sentence, her anger and flames vanished. She didn't expect that kind of answer from that boy, really.

"So, I'm here to say...Happy Birthday?" he greeted. Rin only blinked, that was the first time someone cared about her that much, it made her feel happy.

She was going to smile but her mouth still remained a sour frown. So, she stayed quiet and didn't react anything about it.

The boy, who was still beside her sighed before he held out his hand for her. "My name is Kagamine Len. And you are?" he asked.

Rin hesitated for awhile before she shook his at last."...Rin" she mumbled softly. The bell rang and she left Len to another quiet room to have some alone time there.

Little did she know, Len's existence meant a lot to her in the coming years as time passed by.

~~~~~~~~~~•~~~~~~~~~~

It had been three years since then. The Kagene sisters were having their first day of school as elementary pupils. So as Len and the others.

You know, their minds had nothing but playtime. Not even paying attention to what the teacher was saying, breaking the school rules and having food fight in the canteen with the seniors were their routine of life in school.

Except for the smart and obedient ones, of course. Rin was one of them, that's why she was lonely yet again, even as a seven-year old girl she was.

Her elder sister, Rui became girly nowadays. She always brought makeup to school and smartphones to take selfies with her friends. She also went off shopping with her buddies during school (which meant that they skipped school).She got lots of complaints from the teachers but their parents didn't really mind about her.

That was unfair for Rin. She didn't do anything at all but she was scolded by her parents for not taking action to her elder sister. The elder one should take more responsibility, though.

About Len, Rin didn't want to talk about him anymore. He had many friends to hang out with so she shouldn't just take him away from them, should she? Rin noted that she couldn't get her hopes so high about having a friend, by the way.

Meanwhile, Len in reality took pity for her who was alone. Her only friends were books and oranges so yeah, that was pretty pitiful for Rin.

He tried to make friends with her but he was afraid that he might annoy her again. He wouldn't want that. But he couldn't accept the fate of Rin being lonely as well.

So, Len made a decision to befriend her as soon as he had enough courage. And it took him a very long while as a boy who feared rejection he was.

~~~~~~~~~~•~~~~~~~~~~

 _February 29th 2008, the friendship between a boy and a girl began._

"Hi, Rin-san" Len greeted as he took a seat beside Rin who was sitting alone, again at the corner. Why did he do that? You had three answers to choose.

A)Because he wanted to avoid being hit by food during food wars in the canteen that time.

B)Because he felt pity for Rin.

C)Just for fun.

All of them were wrong. His main purpose here was to be friends with the lonely girl next to him. "How can I help you, Kagamine-kun?" she asked politely, biting her orange.

Well, she had more food aside of oranges. She had orange yogurt, orange muffins, orange juice and orange-flavoured chocolate. Yup, you could see that Rin really loved oranges. Len was trying to form his jumbled up words in his head and faced her after he had confidence.

"Uh..." he was screwed as soon as their eyes met. Rin tilted her head rather innocently and raised her eyebrows, telling him to go on.

"I-It's j-j-just that...C-Can I, uh...y-you, uh..." Len stuttered his words. He really wanted to face desk on the table in front of him for being a noob.

Rin blinked, her crystal blue eyes seemed to glow brighter than just now. It probably meant that she was pretty curious to know about what Len was going to say to her. "Happy Birthday" he said that for first.

Then he sighed in relief quietly. That should be enough to cover up the mistakes. "Thanks" she replied in a soft voice and sipped a glass of orange juice.

"You know, Rin-san" Len immediately got into the topic and gulped nervously as she glanced at him with those alluring blue eyes again.

Her patience didn't last long as a vein popped in her head. "What is it?" she asked, more like stated as she was starting to get annoyed at him.

"W-Will you...Will you..." he was about to say it and Rin encouraged him to say those words by replying back "Will I...?".

"W-Will you be my friend?" he asked, barely managed to say it and breathing heavily like he was climbing on a mountain twice without stopping. Okay, that would be too ridiculous but oh well. She, though was pretty surprised of him. Len Kagamine, becoming friends with Rin Kagene, was that for real? He didn't even befriend her famous elder sister!

The only word she said was "Eh?" before she came back to her senses. "Sure, I guess so. Why not?" she accepted their friendship and they were about to shake hands again for the second time when the school bell rang.

"Oh, recess is over. Bye now, I have to go to the library for awhile" Rin said before she stood up and left Len once again.

'She still need time to get used to me, I think' Len thought before he also walked away from the canteen to class, coolly dodging himself from the food thrown by people all over the place.

~~~~~~~~~~•~~~~~~~~~~

It was four years since then but still, Len and Rin didn't hang out much. They only talked about studies and life. Len swore that he'd never saw Rin smiling for once before.

All he knew about her was her family conflicts and the lack of family love. Maybe he thought was the reason why Rin was not being friendly to other people in school, bingo.

Anyway, their friendship _was_ in touch. It's just that Rin's heart won't show her true colours yet. And Len had to make sure that he would be the first one to shine her heart by doing something in this Year of the Dragon, 2012.

 _29th February 2012, the girl smiled happily for the first time and the boy fell in love with the owner of the smile._

"Okay, class. Tomorrow we will have a short school trip to a recreational park with flowers surrounding you" the teacher stated and the girls squealed in delight, including Rin because she loved flowers too. But she did it internally, of course.

Meanwhile, all of the boys in class groaned in dissatisfaction and annoyance. Well, only most of them. Because Len was thinking of something to give for his friend's gift for the next day; 29 February. He didn't really care about the school trip and flowers, since his mother cared for plants so much in the house that he was used to them.

During his moments of him being together with Rin, she rarely talked about things she liked to receive for her birthday to him. So, that made him wonder for the best gift for her...

And somehow his classmates and himself were already on the bus, on their way to the park. Rui skipped school again with her friends to watch movies in the cinema but Rin didn't mind about her sister.

By the way, the teacher told the rules about safety and such but Len didn't pay attention about it. He only sighed as he looked through the streets, skyscrapers and the blue sky.

Len then got a good idea after he took a glimpse of the flowers in the recreational park.

"Have fun and please follow the rules, okay? Safety first" the teacher reminded her pupils but they already ran away to play.

Being a quiet, inactive and wise girl she was, Rin decided to only sit down under a large shady tree and collected some information about the flowers she had seen here.

As for Len, he was searching for flowers as a birthday gift for her. Only a few, not that he would make a bouquet or anything.

Then God made it easy for Len, after he finished plucking them, he saw Rin who recorded a certain flower under the sunlight. Which meant that she was out of the tree.

Rin, not realizing anything continued taking notes about the white flower in front of her. Len only shrugged and walked towards her as if she wasn't even there.

"...Rin" he began (and stopped using honorifics to Rin) as he hid his present behind him. The girl in front of him looked above to see him.

Then he placed the flower crown in his hands to Rin's head. "Happy Birthday" he greeted, gently tucking her strands of blonde locks behind her ear so that she would look more beautiful, in his opinion.

After he let go of his hands from her, Rin touched the flower crown on her head and gasped in surprise. She had always loved flower crowns but she didn't know how to make it.

...That was it. That was the moment when Rin finally creaked a smile at him, giggling like a bell as she enjoyed the flower crown on her head. Her eyes were closed and the way she smiled at Len, she looked like an angel blessed by the Sun above her.

Len, sure was happy too as he saw Rin smiling happily like that. And he just realized that he blushed a tint of pink as he saw her.

He was then wondering about it in his mind. 'What is wrong with me? Is this what teenagers feel when they saw their beau or someone precious to them? As in, love? But I'm still 12.I shouldn't have gone to puberty at this time...'.Yeah, he thought about it so much and he was woken up with the teacher pulling his ear.

"Wake up, Kagamine Len! You know that you should not pluck flowers in this park. Now go and pick up the rubbish with your friends" his teacher scolded and pointed her hand at Rin.

"You too, Kagene-san" she said and released Len's red ear. Rin only shrugged and took off the flower crown from her head and kept it in her bagpack, careful not to destroy it.

When the pupils were cleaning up the recreational park, Len assumed that Rin was mad at him. Why wouldn't she? She unexpectedly had to do these duties when she did nothing at fault.

He took a quick look at Rin who was already sweating, picking up the empty water bottles into the black plastic bag.

She also happened to meet her eyes with his as well, smiling before she walked towards him to take a polystyrene container at his foot.

That was the time she whispered, more like mouthing the word "Thank You" for the present she received just now before she walked away to resume cleaning.

Len who was dumbfounded also smiled back at her, finally accepted the fact that he fell in love with Rin. Just as soon before his peaceful-looking face was being planted with a garbage bag by a random friend of his.

~~~~~~~~~~•~~~~~~~~~~

Conflict happened again in the Kagene household but this time, it became more intense and serious. For your information, they were caught in an accident a few weeks ago before Christmas arrived here in Japan.

Rin was 14 that time. Why didn't I include Rui? Well, I did say that they were caught in a car accident, perhaps and...

Rui was dead.

The other three didn't have any serious injuries but Rui lost blood too much the doctors couldn't save her on time. She managed to smile at the last person she met, who was her own younger sister and whispered her will before she passed away in the hospital.

Rin didn't even shed a single tear when she heard about the news but her parents were crying waterfalls. They just lost a child, who wouldn't have cried because of it?

It was Christmas, snow falling from the sky and the Kagene family usually enjoyed the scene together. But only Rin did, sighing sadly at the snow while her parents had a fight behind her back.

"It was your fault! You should've drive carefully, especially in the middle of the night!" her mother shouted madly at her husband who drove carelessly that time.

"Oh yeah, you are the one who should control the kids' attitude! They bothered me much that I ended up losing control and plunged into the river. Not to mention the car was upside down!" the father debated furiously.

The blonde-haired child was about to comfort them by holding the hems of their shirts, only to get glares from them.

"Mum, dad. Stop fighting, please" she begged, holding onto their hems tighter.

Then her hands were slapped away by both of them at the same time. "Shut up! You are the one who should have died instead of Rui!" her father exclaimed.

That made Rin shocked and speechless, her bow wilted and so as her negative emotions. "In fact, you shouldn't have existed in the first place!" her mother roared, supporting her husband's words.

"...What's so wrong about me?" Rin muttered, her eyes began to tear up into sorrowful teardrops.

"We only want a child like Rui!" her dad said.

"One is enough for us!" her mum added.

"And you," they pointed their index fingers to their daughter.

"Are nothing more than a load to us!" they burst out in full harmony (Not really) and in unison.

Rin couldn't take it anymore after that. She was weeping already and she tried to hide them away from her parents. Then she ran away to her room.

"Should I run away from here? They don't need me, by the way" Rin mumbled to herself, picking up some books, oranges and clothes to her vacation bag.

Knowing that it would be useless since she didn't have a place to stay, Rin only sighed before she took out a pair of scissors in her drawer.

She usually used them to cut her hair every time it got longer. However, she decided to place it right in her throat instead of her locks.

Rin could only smile sadly, getting ready to commit suicide when she remembered her only friend's words.

 _"Whenever you are depressed or lonely again, I will always be by your side! As your friend, I will try my best to comfort you! Just please don't leave me alone, okay?"_ Len's words echoed in her head, her hand who was holding the sharp dangerous thing began to tremble.

And Rin dropped it to the floor. It was too selfish for her to kill herself in this moment. She still had more time to spend with him rather than meeting Rui this sooner. She kept the scissors away from her and continued packing up her bags.

Then Rin was ready to go. Her parents were still bickering about Rui's death that they didn't even knew that Rin was at the doorstep already.

She grabbed up a scarf which was hung on the hanger beside her, telling her parents that she was leaving.

"Just leave already!" they shouted before Rin could say goodbye to them. She breathed out a white puff of air as she opened the door before she closed it back and walked away from the house.

~~~~~~~~~~•~~~~~~~~~~

A few hours later of Rin finding nowhere to stay, she made a decision to have a rest under the bridge. Looking at the some couples who were on their way to the city for the night's event, Rin sighed disappointedly and brought out a book to read before it was getting dark.

Books were enough for her to escape from the real world. As soon as she read the first sentence of any books that she read, she would end up not noticing anything about what was happening in real life.

Then her joyous moment of reading was wrecked when someone read the title of her book aloud.

"How To Deal With Your Loneliness?" the person said and Rin brushed off him. After the person was sure that she ignored him, he snatched the book away from her hands.

"Hey-" Rin was about to explode in anger when she saw his face.

"Didn't I tell you before, Rin? Whenever you are depressed or lonely again, I will always be by your side. Remember?" Len said, closing the book and stroked Rin's hair gently.

He also noticed the large bag beside Rin and he knew what happened to her. "Your parents told you to get out of the house, huh?" he guessed and Rin slowly nodded a few seconds later.

"Don't be sad. I'm right in front of you, see?" he tried to comfort her as much as he could, placing his palms on her cheeks to make her look at his sincerity.

To be honest, Len had the urge to kiss Rin at this time but he refrained it from doing so because he was too embarrassed for it. He also had the blush on his cheeks and it was pretty futile for him to hide them.

"...Len, can I stay with you?" Rin asked all of the sudden, not even thinking twice that they had the opposite sex.

Hearing those words, Len widened his eyes. 'Is this a dream come true or something? Rin and I under the same roof? Wow, thank you God' he left in thought.

"If you don't want to, it's fine. I can survive for myself here" Rin said and grabbed an orange to satisfy her hungry stomach.

His hopes crushed upon hearing those words. "N-No! Of course I'm okay with that! Y-You are always welcomed!" Len panicked, crying in his mind because he had to control his urges as a normal teenage boy with hormones he was.

Rin's bow jolted up in shock and happiness. "Really?" she asked and held his vacant hand, her crystal blue eyes glowing in delight.

He smiled (blushing at the same time) and placed the book in his other hand to Rin's vacation bag before he held it out for her. "Yes, today is Christmas so you should celebrate it merrily" he said.

It took her for a while before she held his hand back. "Okay". Since then, Len lived happily ever after with his crush.

~~~~~~~~~~•~~~~~~~~~~

No, it was not The End. Because as soon as Len brought Rin to his house and introduced her to his parents, they both disagreed their son's choice.

"I don't know, Len-chan. I afraid that she would get pregnant before you graduate from high school" his mother said, worried about Rin.

"Eh, I don't think so, Len. Doesn't she have a place to stay?" his father asked, eyeing Rin suspiciously.

"Her parents shoo her away from home and no, she would be staying under the bridge if I didn't witness her just now" Len tried to consider his parents' ideas.

Meanwhile, Rin only stayed quiet while watching the falling snow outside. She heard a cry of a little boy as he was playing his toy not too far from her and the sound of utensils clashing in the kitchen, probably there was someone in there.

The boy was actually Len's little brother and the one who was trying her best to make cookies for Christmas was his eldest sister. They were named Lui and Ann. Yeah, did make sense because their names had the same amount of letters.

Anyway, back to the discussion of Len and his parents. After a few minutes of arguing, his parents accepted his suggestion at last, with a few conditions of course.

"Make sure that you two sleep in separated rooms" Albert, Len's father said.

"Fall in love before you make love with her and get married" Lily, also known as Len's mother said. She was an embarrassing mom sometimes but she was the best person to talk to when it comes to love.

That was the reason Len's face was in heat when he heard his mother's words. However, he managed to turn his face back to normal and thanked his parents before he turned to Rin.

"Okay, Rin. You can stay here. Let's celebrate Christmas together" he said, placing his hand on her shoulder relaxedly.

Of all the sudden, Lily giggled and Albert chuckled. Ann just went out of the kitchen with well-made cookies and Lui was pointing something above the ceiling.

"What is it, Lui?" Len asked, not realizing he was in great 'danger' with Rin. The little boy exclaimed "Onii-chan is under the mistletoe with a girl!".

That's right. The main pairing of this story was trapped under a small plant above the ceiling. Len immediately blushed after he knew it. Rin, not knowing about the mistletoe stayed calm.

"Just kiss her, Len" his father encouraged him and his mother only made a sign "Kiss the girl".

'Maybe a kiss on the cheek is fine' Len thought and gulped as he held Rin's cheek to his lips...

Only to be ruined by Lui who was running towards Rin to grab his toy at her foot and Ann who suddenly bumped into her younger brother.

That resulted Len and Rin's lips met each other instead of him kissing her on the cheek. His face was bright red, as expected and instantly let go of the kiss.

"Forgive me for stealing your first kiss!" he exclaimed, trying his best to not bang his head to the floor. Rin, however was pretty surprised of the incident and also blushed a little.

'Did our lips just touched?' she thought in her mind and touched her lips. She then blushed when she thought about it back. That was the moment she also realized that she loved her childhood friend.

"Uh, Merry Christmas!" Ann began the feast to get rid of the awkwardness as she switched on the star of the Christmas tree to get the celebration started.

Instead of having fun or something like friends always do, Len and Rin only had a rather awkward atmosphere when they were having dinner and looked away every time their eyes met.

~~~~~~~~~~•~~~~~~~~~~

It was 2015 and the students in Rin and Len's high school already knew about Rui's death.

"Eh? She died and you are being the victim because of her? I pity you" some random girl said to Rin who was sitting on her desk in the classroom, staring at the sky of Winter blankly.

"Are you okay being like this? You can call me when there's something wrong with you" another girl tried to comfort Rin but she only sighed before facing them with a smile.

"It's not of a big deal. I will try to get used to this kind of life" Rin replied, only receiving nothing but more comfort from the girls in her class.

Little did she know, there was a boy who bored into Rin the whole time. He admired her and well, more like loved her.

And Len knew that. That was the reason why he had a dark aura surrounding him as he gave a death look to the so-called secret admirer.

When it was White Day, the same boy who loved Rin gave her chocolates directly, only to be rejected politely by Rin herself. Len, of course was watching them from afar. He shouted a "Yes!" in his mind when he heard that the secret admirer's love was rejected.

"Sorry, Rei. I already have someone I love" Rin apologized and bowed to excuse herself before she took her leave to class.

Len who was still witnessing the scene internally exploded when he knew that Rin loved someone else. 'Who was the unlucky guy? I hope it was Gakupo since I really want to kick his balls' he grumbled in anger and hid away to a random locker before Rei saw him.

~~~~~~~~~~•~~~~~~~~~~

 _When it was the 29th of February 2016, the girl's feelings were accepted and so as the boy she fell in love with._

Len couldn't take it anymore. He was going to confess his love for Rin for the day; 29th February.

It was Valentines' Day and he was showered with hundreds of confessions from the girls in school.

One of them who couldn't accept her rejected feelings was Akita Neru. When he said that he loved Rin (he didn't tell Rin's name for good), Neru fought back with "Really? Then why are you still single? I bet that girl doesn't love you as much as you love her".

That made his heart stabbed and told Neru to stay away from him ever since that incident. Rei also made a love letter for Rin and she smiled when she read that letter.

As cheesy as he was, Len told his friend to meet at the rooftop. He said that it was about something important he'd really want to tell her so she just accepted him.

"...Len?" Rin called his name (also without honorifics after Len told her to not be formal during his 14th birthday, which was on the 27th of December).

He, at that time was gazing at the blue sky. It didn't take him too long to wait for her. Plus, he was pretty patient so he didn't mind when Rin was being late or something.

But Len didn't expect she came here that early. "Hey..." he answered awkwardly, waving his hand at her.

Rin immediately went into the topic. "So, what's the important thing you want to tell me about?" she asked, walking towards him to have a better look of his face.

No need to worry about Len's blushing face. Rin was too because of the close contact. He took a step back before he declared "You know what today is, right?".

Rin nodded a little while later. "Are you going to say 'Happy Birthday' to me?" she questioned, knowing that it was her birthday.

Len answered her in a unique way. He took a step forward and he placed his hands to her cheeks in a soft manner, before his lips met hers once again. Rin was shocked but she finally closed her eyes and kissed him back.

Len finally let go with a trail of saliva after few minutes of them kissing in wild passion. His face turned bright red and he tried to cover it by pressing his forehead into hers.

"Can I wish you an 'I love you' instead of 'Happy Birthday'?" he confessed and Rin's cheeks, too were heated when she heard those words of love.

"W-Why?" Rin asked, embarrassed of the confession her crush had made for her.

"Wasn't it obvious?" he questioned then kissed her in swift motion before he let go and confessed once again in another sentence.

"Of course because that's what I feel about you" he smiled after he managed to say the words, though it was pretty humiliating for him. He wanted to run away dramatically if he wasn't in this kind of serious situation.

A few moments later, Rin replied "...Yes". It was meant that she, too accepted his feelings for her. Len took a minute to understand what she meant.

...Then he fist-pumped high in the air as his love was returned. She gave him a weird look before she asked "Len, you okay? You're getting weird".

Len immediately stopped his tracks and collapsed to the floor motionlessly before he slammed his fist for countless attempts, chanting a "Why am I doing these things?!" numerous times.

"...Len, you look even stranger than before if you do that" Rin told him and he finally gave up.

Len then stood up. "Sorry for being such a weird boyfriend" he fake-cried but his girlfriend made a 'Psh' noise before saying "Whatever".

Few moments later of them doing nothing and silence filled them, Rin was the first one to make a move. What was she doing? Leaving, of course. Since she thought that the 'meeting' was over.

"H-Hey, where are you going?" Len asked. Rin gave him a look before she continued his journey.

"Out of here" she muttered while opening the door to get out of the rooftop.

Her whispers were heard by her boyfriend. And he didn't want Rin to leave just yet because he had something in his chest pocket. A little present for her birthday, perhaps.

However, Len was too shy to tell her the meaning of the gift she would receive later because...of certain future things we didn't have to talk about it right now.

So, he tried his best to be serious and shouted a "Wait!" to the one who almost left.

Rin turned back to him. "What is it?" she questioned, raising her eyebrows in confusion.

"U-Uh..." his mind turned blank again, that was so him when he tried to be friends with her eight years ago.

You thought that Rin at that time was mild-tempered? No, she was still a hot-headed girl since she was little because of Len's slow answer.

"...See you later" she said, turning back to go home after she heard his nonexistent reply.

But then Len held her hand frankly. "Happy Birthday!" he shouted loud enough to burst Rin's eardrums.

Of course, that annoyed her more. "Thanks" she thanked him sarcastically and untruthfully.

"But that's not the only thing I want to tell you about" he denied, his nervous sweat began to form.

Rin only blinked. "Yeah, right. You confessed to me and you said Happy Birthday as well. What else do you want from me?" she asked, trying to let go of the grip.

"Calm down" Len mumbled loud enough for her to listen and she blinked again.

"I am calm and I'm sure you are, too" Rin replied blankly, not understanding what was into her boyfriend at all.

"Okay, I'm serious this time, Rin. Please listen to me" he pleaded.

"I am listening to you".

"Just keep quiet and listen to my other confession!" as soon as Len said 'Confession', Rin zipped her mouth from talking anymore.

He sighed in relief as he was able to calm down and brought out the little present from his chest pocket.

It was a small ixora ring. "When you're turning 'Five', will you accept my proposal?" he asked, giving a hint that he was going to marry her on the age of 20.

Rin's mouth was wide agape and so as her saucer-like eyes. Ixoras were her most favourite flower of all.

The moment he slid the handmade ring, she finally replied a timid "Yes". They embraced each other with love before they had another little sweet kiss at the rooftop of the school.

~~~~~~~~~~•~~~~~~~~~~

There were many questions in my mind, though. What was Rui's last will before she died? What was written on Rei's love letter that it made Rin smile? And the most important of all, what would happen in the next 29th of February?

The answers were up to the readers out there.

 **W/N: So, I have read some reviews in my previous story and glad that you like it. To be honest, I don't really care about my story being cliché and such, because I don't understand (blank face). I'm doing this for fun after all.**

 **Anyways, hope you like this and bye!**


End file.
